Terquedad
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Petición de Marcia Andrea en "Los Registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"— Cross Marian era conocido por ser un rompecorazones de cuidado y tener todas las mujeres que se le antojaban bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, cuando se encapricha con Klaud Nine, nada era tan sencillo como antes por el simple hecho de que ella ya estaba enamorada... De una mujer.
¡HOLA! Bien, este one-shoot es a petición de Marcia Andrea en "Los registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

Bien, como prometi aqui esta. Espero que a la que me hizo la petición le guste n.n

 _ **Terquedad**_

Exhaló el humo del cigarro y lo apretó contra el cenicero, apagándolo. El pequeño recipiente tenía ya como una docena de cigarrillos consumidos, demostrando la ansiedad del fumador.

Y es que estaba tirándose de los pelos. Jamás le había sucedido nada parecido, acostumbraba a tener lo que ansiaba, sobretodo en lo que respectaba a las mujeres. Todas habían caído bajo sus encantos en cuanto se lo proponía, sin embargo, ella era la excepción.

Empezó como un simple capricho y quizá motivado por ser una general temible, como él. Quiso conquistarla y llevársela a la cama para luego pasar página y seguir con su vida. No tenía miedo a los resentimientos femeninos, pues sabía esconderse lo suficientemente bien como para que ni siquiera Leverrier le encontrase.

Sin embargo, el problema era que no había contado con que la mujer no quería nada con él ni con otros. Se hubiera sentido quizá menos ofendido si su rival fuera un hombre, pero no. Su _adversaria_ —si, en femenino— era una mujer que no tenía ni idea de quien era.

Porque resulta que Klaud Nine era declarada lesbiana. Tampoco era de sorprender, dado que consideraba que todos los hombres estaban muy por debajo de su fuerza. Y era verdad, porque estaban contados los que podían vencerla en una batalla, o tuviera posibilidad de salir vivo.

Sin embargo, le gustaban los retos. Bien podía haberlo dejado pasar, pero ese toque de peligro sumado a la dificultad le extasiaba hasta el punto de que siguió insistiendo. Además de que su orgullo nunca le permitiria ser rechazado por una mujer, por muy dificil y retorcida que fuera.

—Pero es terca, muy terca —murmuró para si, recordando las múltiples maneras que empleó para intentar conquistarla.

Primero la invitó a cenar —aun no sabia ni como había accedido a su petición— y galanteó con ella, como siempre hacia con todas las mujeres —y normalmente funcionaba— pero no hubo manera. Sin rendirse, la acompañó a casa pero _se quedó en la puerta._

¿Cuando demonios se quedaba **él** , Cross Marian, en la puerta de la casa de una mujer?

Pues siempre había primera vez para todo.

Cuando su estúpido aprendiz se enteró de que la pretendía, se rió a carcajadas. Fue el muchacho quien le contó que la general era declarada lesbiana, según se había enterado. Así pues, y viendo que no funcionaba nada de lo que hacía —incluso había intentado hipnotizarla y hechizarla, en su desesperación— decidió tomar la ruta más sencilla.

Para algo tenía que servir tener el pelo largo.

Ni él mismo se reconoció en el espejo cuando vio su pelo rojo con rizos, sus orejas perforadas y con unos pendientes de perlas colgando de ellas. Sus labios estaban pintados de carmín y sus pestañas tenían puestas esas cosas de mujeres que anunciaban en la televisión. También su vestimenta era un vestido rojo con un lazo amarillo y dos bultos —producto de un sujetador con relleno— se asomaban por su pecho. Iba con medias que disimulaban su condición de hombre —aunque estaba empezando a dudar él mismo que lo fuera— y tenía puesto unos tacones a juego con el vestido. Sus uñas pintadas también de rojo, con una pulsera dorada en su muñeca y un bolso a juego con el conjunto hacian de él una perfecta mujer.

Todo era obra y gracia de Miranda Lotto y Lenalee Lee, quienes pensaban que era una broma de Allen a la que Cross había accedido inexplicablemente.

Lo que había que hacer para conquistar a una mujer.

Sabía por fuentes fiables —léase como Allen y Lavi— que estaba en una discoteca de la zona. Sí, solo accedian mujeres, pero él ya pasaba por una.

En cuanto accedió, descubrió a la rubia sentada en la barra, afortunadamente sola y bebiendo una copa. En principio, su plan funcionó y no se había negado en rotundo a hablar con él. Sin embargo, en un descuido suyo, comentó un tipo de bebida alcohólica con su voz masculina —por supuesto, agudizaba su voz para pasar por mujer— y Klaud llamó a seguridad, quienes le echaron inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Cross —dijo, antes de llamar a los guardias—. Pero me gustan las mujeres reales y que sean capaces de retroceder el tiempo, aunque solo sea un momento.

Había estado pensando en sus últimas palabras con detenimiento, pero no lograba encajarlas. Menos con las risotadas de su aprendiz mientras Lenalee le sacaba los pendientes y Miranda le alisaba el pelo...

Un momento, ¿Miranda? ¿Su Inocencia no era la grabadora del tiempo?

« _Las mujeres que sean capaces de retoceder en el tiempo, aunque solo sea un momento»_

¡¿Miranda Lotto era la famosa rival!?

La miró incrédulo de reojo. Parecía muy aplicada a su tarea, y no tenía ni idea de los instintos asesinos de Cross. Sin embargo, juraría que Lotto no era lesbiana, de hecho le había oído decir algo acerca de lo guapo que era algún tio de la Orden.

 _«No importa»_ pensó, fastidiado. _«Soy cien veces mejor que esta mujer, y se lo voy a demostrar»_

Sonrió, confiado de su determinación. Klaud Nine iba a ser suya costara lo que costase.


End file.
